No Time for You
by Your-under-arrest
Summary: Dart/Shana classic pair. 2 years after saving the world, Dart and Shana return to a recently rebuilt Seles. What will happen? Will he finally admit his feelings? He better, for some kind of emotion is welling up inside of Shana...*~COMPLETE~*
1. Masking My Feelings

YUA: Ok, here we go. My first try at a LoD fanfic that actually has some meaning. It's gonna be an encounter between Shana and Dart. I think that they would make a cute couple, but Shana's a bit on the wimpish side. But anyway, here it goes.  
  
-  
  
No Time for You  
  
-  
  
***DART'S P.O.V.***  
  
-  
  
I was back. 2 years after saving the world and defeating Melbu Frahma, I'm back. Home. It feels so good. Shana walks by my side, happily taking in all the sights of the rebuilt Seles. It's beautiful. And so is she. I really haven't admitted my feeling to her yet. Not out in the open. It's always been subtle. Or subconscious. Either way, I never instigated anything. I've been a bonehead. An idiot. After being with her for years and years, how have I been keeping my feeling hidden? It's a curse! That's what it is. I want to admit what I feel, but I can't. I...I'm afraid. Afraid of what she'll think of me. Afraid of rejection. Huh. A man that saved the world is afraid of rejection. Rejection is the worse thing that can happen in my opinion. It hurts. It leaves a mark that can never heal. Especially if rejection comes from a woman that you have admired for years.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it, Dart?" Her voice sails through the air, and I snap back to reality.  
  
"Yes it is. It's been a while since we've last been here." Her voice is so melodious, I feel any barriers around me melt away. It's obvious I love her, but I can't tell her. What if the feeling isn't mutual? What if she thinks we're "just friends"? Then our relationship will be awkward for the rest of our lives. I don't want that to happen. Although, my other side is challenging my cowardice. It's saying that if I love her that much, I shouldn't be afraid to tell her. I shouldn't be afraid of rejection. If someone loves another, they should have no problem telling them that. But not me. Does that mean I don't love her as much as I think I do?  
  
"Dart?" Her voice rings out again, stopping my train of thought.  
  
"Hm? What's the matter?"  
  
"What are you thinking about right now?" Oh man, is she onto me? That's what I think. I think she knows.  
  
"Um, well, I was...just thinking about...how long it has been since we've been back home, and what we're going to do with our lives now." Damn! I think that last bit might've given me away. But all she does is sigh. She sounds distressed...  
  
"Shana, if something is bothering you, you can tell me."  
  
"Well, I was just wondering..."  
  
"About?"  
  
"This moonchild thing. If I'm the moonchild, what's is going to happen next time?"  
  
"I don't know." I walk closer to her. I want to put my arm around her waist, but I control myself and nothing happens. Maybe she needs some reassurance, which I would gladly offer.  
  
"Maybe, you won't be the moonchild anymore, Shana. Maybe another person will be chosen."  
  
"Does that mean we would save the world again?" I have to laugh at this thought.  
  
"If we're still alive then!"  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Whatever happens, it's way ahead of us. We should be living now. Not in the past or the future. Just...now." Wow. I was amazing even myself.  
  
"Y'know, Dart, that's something I would expect from Rose's mouth. You just sounded really philosophical. That was beautiful."  
  
"Thanks." Maybe I had learned a thing or two from Rose. Maybe. Or maybe I was just trying to impress her. Either one was beneficial. We continued walking towards wherever we were heading.  
  
"Dart, I'm really thirsty." I get a charge of pride going through me. I always liked it when she told me what she wanted. I always liked getting things for her. Jeez, am I turning into a gentleman?  
  
"We're coming up to a pub. Do you want to stop there?" She smiles at me.  
  
"That would be nice." She's like a little sister, but I want it to be more than that. It's starting to feel like more of a strong friendship than a family tie. Good. That's how I want things to feel. We walk towards the door, and enter the pub. Not many people were here at the time. It wasn't late at night yet. Night is when things get rough. There was a young man in the corner, and a few women sitting on the other end. We approach the bar and sit down on the tall stools. The bartender comes to us, and asks us what we want.  
  
"Just a regular for me, please." I'm not in the mood for any strong alcohol. Not in the afternoon. Of course, Shana gets what she always gets. Just a small glass of water. Sometimes I can convince her to try a beer, but only sometimes. About a second later, two glasses are slid down to our seats. One full of a clear liquid, the other filled with dark colored ale. She takes her drink, I take mine. I can hear her gulp it down. That's not like her. Usually she's quiet and respectful. Maybe she's just really thirsty. Or maybe something really is troubling her. I decide not to ask, lest I annoy her.  
  
"Been a while since I've had anything but spirits."  
  
"Don't worry Shana. Your taste buds will recover!" She laughs after I said that. Her laugh is so...comforting. It's beautiful.  
  
"Whoa!" She let's out a small yelp, and I notice the young man behind her, his hand near her rear end. I don't know what happened, but instinct guided my fist into his jaw, and he flew backwards four feet. I almost didn't believe what I had done, but at the same time, I was proud of myself.  
  
"C'mon, Shana. Let's go." I grab her wrist and she willingly follows me out the door.  
  
"Dart, what were you thinking?" We're outside now, and she asks me this question. I don't know if she wants to know what I really was thinking, or if she's mad at me. I don't know which.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Were you...dare I say it...jealous?" She hugs onto my arm.  
  
"Uh, n-no. I wasn't...jealous."  
  
"I'm not so sure..." I think she's trying to get a certain phrase out of my mouth. Does this mean she wants me to say it? Is the feeling mutual? I wonder...but I won't say it yet. Not until I'm sure she wants me to say it.  
  
"Um, c'mon. Let's go home. It's getting late." Even though it isn't. It's the afternoon. It feels as if it is almost two o' clock. She scowls at me at me, knowing it's not late at all.  
  
"Fine, we'll head home, but we won't GO home."  
  
"But Shana..."  
  
"No! It's not late at all! I don't want to go home!"  
  
"Ok, ok..." She sounds like a child, which just fuels my love even more. I like it when she takes charge. Soa, I'm sounding like a sex-crazed man. I need to stop that.  
  
"Can we stop by the farm? Haven't been there in forever."  
  
"Shana, we haven't been in Seles in forever."  
  
"Well, yeah, I know, but...uh...can we just go?!" I laugh and entwine my arm around hers, walking along with her.  
  
*  
  
It's gotten a little darker since we left in the direction of the farm. The sun is setting , and the sky has turned a light orange, with streaks of purple and red, mixing and mingling with a light twilight blue color. Shana is staring at the sky as we walk, her mouth gaping open. Her arm is still wrapped around mine.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it, Shana?"  
  
"Sure is." Everything in Seles is looking better than it ever was. Perhaps it's an omen. A good one, I hope.  
  
"Look! It's the horses! I wonder if Sal is still here!" She let's go of my arm, and sends a painful feeling of loss racking through my body. But I don't show it.  
  
"Dart, look! It's Sal! She's still here!" A graceful horse trots up to Shana's side, and sniffs her hair. She giggles as the horse bends down to her hand, expecting an apple.  
  
"Here you go, Shana!" I toss her a red apple, which she catches and brings it up to the horse's mouth. The horse is a pure white, with a shining mane of black. Sal greedily took the apple from Shana's hand. The horse took off running, and turned back around, pointing straight towards me.  
  
"Um, Shana? What's she doing?"  
  
"I...don't know. She's never done this before." Sal started off at a slow trot, but quickly worked her way up to a running speed. She was charging at me!  
  
"Good Soa! What did I do?!" I quickly turned around and ran for the fence. I could hear the thunder of hooves closing in behind me, but I dove over the fence, rolling on the ground and eventually coming to a stop. I got up, dusted myself off, and looked at Shana, who was now laughing hysterically.  
  
"That's not funny!" She was on her knees now, almost falling over completely from laughter.  
  
"Can we go home yet?" She grabbed her sides, and it took her a while to answer me, but she finally did.  
  
"Sure. I guess so." I eye the horse, who is staring at me with an apologetic face. But I know it's just an act.  
  
"Haha, Sal. Very funny. I'll get you back some other time." Man, I'm talking to a horse. Maybe Shana is rubbing of onto me. I sure hope so.  
  
*  
  
We're back home. We live together now. We're older. We can take care of ourselves. And besides, it's not like we would do anything...crazy. It's just a small one story house. The people made it to honor our saving of the world or something. Just as long as we have a place to stay at. We've got our separate rooms, but if needed, we share a bathroom. She usually wakes me up with a session of singing in the shower or by giving my cheek a quick little kiss. No, no, nothing serious. Just...to get me to wake up.  
  
"Can we stay up for a little while? Like, what we usually do?" I was hoping she would ask that. Maybe,, just maybe, I would work up the courage to tell her...maybe. You see, every now and then, we'll go up on the roof via a ladder, and just sit there, staring at the moon. Doesn't have to be a full one, it doesn't matter.  
  
"Sure. I'd enjoy that." Soa, I am starting to sound like a gentleman. She jumps up in joy and grabs my arm, practically dragging me to the ladder. She let's go of me, and proceeds to go up. I make sure she's up before I myself climb to the top. It's great out. Not hot or humid, and a light breeze flows past us, lightly caressing the skin and giving me a sense of lightheadedness.  
  
"Over here!" I turn my head and see her patting the seat next to her. She wants me to sit down. So I do. Although, I almost trip on my way. I quickly recover my balance, and start to sweat a little.  
  
"You're so funny!" She giggles a little bit, and I start to sweat more. Oh man, would tonight be the night? I was beginning to think so...  
  
"Sit!" I plant myself next to her, and we both look up at the crescent moon, filling the sky with it's light and shine. Stars are nearby, complementing the already beautiful sight.  
  
"We haven't done this in a while. Not since I was taken away by...by...was it Fruegal?" I nod, and she resumes looking at the sky. Except this time, she leans her head into my shoulder. I think I'm sweating more heavily now, and I hope she doesn't notice. Here we are, alone on top of the roof, and I'm trying my best to hide my feelings. Do you have any idea how hard it is? It's killing me! Although, she seems very relaxed. Her breathing has slowed, and her chest now goes in and out with rhythm. Maybe I should tell her now...it's decided then. I swallow my pride, and my mouth opens to reveal what I want to say.  
  
"Shana, I love you." There! I said it! Although, I would expect a reaction...she hasn't answered or made any sound.  
  
"Shana?" I look at her. Her eyes are closed, her breathing is slow. She's asleep! Good Soa, of all the times, she had to go to sleep now?! No telling how long it'll take for me to build up the courage again. All she dos it let out a small snore. Huh. Should I? I've carried her before...but she was hurt. Well, she's asleep right now...yeah, I guess I will. I slip my arm under her knees, and another under her back. She groans as I lift her off the ground. I hope she doesn't wake up. How am I going to take down the ladder? Ok, here's a dilemma. I don't have the slightest idea how to take her down. But I'm strong! Right? I should be able to hold her with one hand and climb down at the same time. Man, I hope this works...I start down the ladder, her body is being supported by my hand and each knee as they come up. If I can keep this up, I'll be homefree...  
  
"Dart..." I gulp. Is she really asleep. And plus, she has never said my name like that. It's almost like...like...like she's having the same problem as me. I'm thinking about it, when my grip of the ladder rung almost fails. I hastily shoot my hand out and grab it again. Whew. Almost fell.  
  
I safely make it down the ladder without her waking up. Good. Don't want to interrupt her slumber. As I place her under the covers of her own bed, I have to smile. Her petite frame is so fragile, and beautiful. What man can't look at her without smiling? After she's in her own bed, I leave quietly and enter my own. As I crawl into my own bed, I wonder...what's ging to happen I these next few days.  
  
-  
  
YUA: Ahhhh, there. The end of my first chapter of my first meaningful LoD fic. Hoped ya liked it. Please, remember to review, and stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	2. Mrs' Shana

YUA: Me again! Yes'sums, I am continuing this fic! I hope you liked the first chapter! Wheeeee! ^_______^ Please, keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times! ^_______^  
  
-  
  
No Time For You  
  
-  
  
***DART'S P.O.V.***  
  
-  
  
"C'mon Dart, wake up sleepy-head!" I hear a panicked voice call my name, and the feeling of soft, warm flesh touches my cheek.  
  
"Mmm...5 more minutes...uhhhh..." I don't wanna get up, despite her, uh, methods of waking me up. Which, mind you, usually works.  
  
"Yes, well, if that won't get you up, maybe this will!" What is she talking about? All I wanted was five more minutes.  
  
"Wha...Mmph!" Her lips capture mine in a memorable kiss, and her tongue pushes past my lips and into my mouth! I can't help but enjoy what's happening. I wrap my arms around her waist, and pull her onto the bed with me.  
  
"C'mon, Dart! Wake up already!" My eyes open wide, and I sit up quickly. It...it was only a dream...Damn!  
  
"Were you dreaming about...something?" She's trying to get an answer out of me. But I swear to Soa I will not tell her what just happened!  
  
"Uh, yes I was." And so far that swear wasn't working...  
  
"What was this little dream about?"  
  
"Um...something...?"  
  
"Did it have to do with me? Hm?" She sits down on the bed next to me, and by now my heart is racing. I want to live that dream...but I can't. I really don't want to embarrass myself.  
  
"...Maybe." Argh! What is happening?! I'm bearing everything to her! If this keeps up, she'll find out what I was dreaming about!  
  
"And what was happening to me?"  
  
"Uh, um, er...nothing."  
  
"Oh, really?" She scoots closer to me, and leans towards my face. Damn! She knows eventually she'll get an answer out of me if she keeps up her little cute routine.  
  
"Erm, yes. Really."  
  
"Please? Why won't you tell me?"  
  
"Because it's embarrassing! That's why!"  
  
"Why is it embarrassing?"  
  
"Because it is!"  
  
"But why?!"  
  
"Why do you want to know?!"  
  
"Because I'd like to know!"  
  
"Fine! We kissed!" I cracked. Damn. I guess now she knew.  
  
"...And?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"I know there's more."  
  
"Nope. Sorry. That's all that happened."  
  
"C'mon! There's no need to be embarrassed! I swear to you, I won't get mad!"  
  
"But I don't want to tell you..."  
  
"But I want to know!"  
  
"Fine, fine..." Good Soa! What's happening to me?! I...I am telling everything to her! She's got a hold on me and she won't let go!  
  
"Um...well, you, uh...sorta...um, yeah."  
  
"Oh, give me a break! More detail, please!"  
  
"Erm, well you...were, uh...shall we say, 'exploring' my mouth..."  
  
"I frenched you?!"  
  
"...Yes, I guess so." Beads of sweat ran down my face, and she could only giggle.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Then, um...I pulled you...er, down...onto the bed...and...uh..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"That's when you woke me up. I swear to Soa that's when you woke me up."  
  
"Well, if you told me that much, I guess I can believe you." Man, that was the most embarrassing three minutes of my life. I hope something like this never happens again.  
  
"There's no need to be afraid. I don't mind. In fact, I wouldn't mind kissing you right now. May I?" Dammit! It's so obvious! But why can't I tell her?! What the hell is wrong with me?!  
  
"By all means." She leans forward, and so do I. I don't know what she's aiming for, but I'm guessing it's the lips. Suddenly, her lips meet mine, and a charge of electricity surges through me. It's like the feeling I have when I win a battle...It feels great. But I can't compare a battle with this kiss. This kiss can beat a battle any day. She pulls back, and just sits there...smiling at me. I was still in the same position, my lips still in the same way, my head is still leaned forward, except now, my eyes were wide open. I mean, WIDE open. My lips retain their normal form, and I fall back onto the bed, breathing heavily.  
  
"I guess I'll go make some breakfast now." She giggles again as she exits my room, and my brain is still replaying what just happened. Ok, let's go over this one more time. Number one. I tell her about my dream. Number two. She asks if she can kiss me. Number three. She does kiss me. Number four. She leaves and I fall back on my bed, in pure bliss. Is that it? Yeah, that about covers it. Whoa! That was wonderful. That couldn't have been her first kiss. She was a natural! No way was that her first kiss! Maybe I should ask her. I get up, and the smell of scrambled eggs blows into the room. Shana's always been a great cook, and she's always made the meals around here, unless we went to the pub or some other place.  
  
"Dart! Breakfast is served!" Yes! I so hungry, I could eat anything! I quickly run to the kitchen where a steaming plate of eggs is waiting for me.  
  
"Thanks, Shana."  
  
"No problem." She's already sitting at the table with her own plate of eggs in front of her.  
  
"Come sit down." I grab my plate, and sit down in the chair next to her.  
  
"Y'know, you'd make a great wife." No! Those words did not just come out of my mouth! That was not me! That was all done subconsciously! If I had control over myself, I would not have said that!  
  
"Thanks. That's what Lavitz said." After hearing that name, my head sinks low, and I feel depressed.  
  
"Lavitz. I miss him."  
  
"Aww, Dart, it's ok. He was a knight. His job was to protect the king. His job was to protect Albert. And he did his job. He was prepared for it."  
  
"But I wasn't! I could've stopped him!"  
  
"Dart, Dart...it's not your fault. I know you tried to stop him, but his will to protect Albert was stronger."  
  
"Well, I should've been stronger."  
  
"Dart, what was it that you told me? We should be living now? Well, use your own advice! Stop dwelling on the past!" That struck a chord that stayed in my head with a ringing tune. She was right. Man! She's getting smarter and smarter everyday.  
  
"Y'know what I think, Dart? I think you need something to take your mind off of Lavitz." Is she going to kiss me again? THAT would take my mind off Lavitz.  
  
"What are you thinking of?"  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"...Uh, well...you, er, could..."  
  
"Don't finish that sentence." Is she mad at me?  
  
"I know exactly what would take your mind off of Lavitz." She leans into my personal space, and once again, claims my lips in another kiss. That same surge of electricity goes through me, sending chills down my spine. She disconnects and looks at me.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Better. Thanks." She flashes another smile before she resumes eating.  
  
"What should we do today?" Why is she asking me? I have no idea. Not like there IS anything we can do.  
  
"I know! Why don't we go visit Albert? I'm sure he would like our company."  
  
"How can we get to him?"  
  
"You do still have your Dragoon spirit right?"  
  
"Of course! It's the only memory of my father that I have."  
  
"Well, I'm guessing you can contact him through the spirit. Maybe if you just sorta hold it in the air..." What a silly idea, but I'll try it anyway. I take out my spirit of the Red-Eye, and it starts to glow warm in my hand. I raise it in the air, but nothing happens. Soa, I feel so stupid right now.  
  
"Nothing?" I shake my head. Then a burning rush goes through me, giving me a foresight and ideas on how to find the other Dragoons. I tell Shana one of these "ideas".  
  
"Well, maybe If I concentrate on it real hard. Like, almost transforming, but not quite. Just enough power to sense Albert.  
  
"As long as it works." I bring the spirit down to my eye level, and stare at it intensely. My eyes close, and the warmth of the Red-Eye begins to flow through my body, and my mind leaves my head.  
  
"Dart? That you?" I can hear Albert's voice inside my head. I hope I'm not going crazy. But I decide to answer the voice anyway.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Listen where are you right now? The castle?"  
  
"Is it Albert? Did you reach him?" Shana chimes in on the speaking.  
  
"Lady Shana is with you too? Hello, Ms. Shana!"  
  
"Wow! I can hear Albert inside my own head! I don't even have my Dragoon spirit anymore."  
  
"Shhh. I need quiet in order to hear him."  
  
"Oops. Sorry." Albert's voice is heard again.  
  
"Is something wrong, my friend? It's been a while since I talked to you and Mrs. Shana."  
  
"Albert! Be quiet!"  
  
"Hahahahahaha! Still not yet?" Shana has a confused look on her face.  
  
"Dart? What's he talking about?"  
  
"N-Nevermind. Listen, Albert. You think you could come for a little visit?"  
  
"Of course! I'll be there in a few moments."  
  
"Moments? Is that possible?"  
  
"Just wait and see, my friend." With that last sentence, the energy and concentration left me, and I fell to my knees, breathing heavily.  
  
"Dart! What's wrong?!"  
  
"Nothing. It's...It's just that doing the little calling thing takes a lot out of you."  
  
"Well, as long as you're ok."  
  
"Tha-" Before I could finish my sentence, a red light appeared, and a human figure covered in roses appeared in front of us. Dramatic entrance. That's Albert, alright.  
  
"Albert? How did you do that?" His transformation back to normal didn't take long, and he smiled at us.  
  
"Teleportation."  
  
"Well, I know that! But, where did you learn it?"  
  
"On our way back home, when we split up. On my way to Bale, I ran into many monsters, so many in fact, as to develop my own technique. Do you like it?"  
  
"Very nice."  
  
"I thought so." He smirks, and Shana runs up to him. She hugs him, trapping his arms by his side, and nearly squeezing the air out of him.  
  
"Yes...ack...Mrs. Shana, I'm happy to see you, too...can you let go now?" I'm THIS close to an outburst of laughter, but I'm doing my best to stifle it. She finally let's go, and Albert gasps for air. Shana lets out a little laugh, but it quickly subsides. After Albert had gotten his breath back, he approaches me with his hand outstretched.  
  
"Hello, your Majesty."  
  
"Please, don't call me that!" He takes my hand in his own, and we both shake as a wide smile spread across our faces.  
  
"How long has it been, Dart?"  
  
"At least one and a half years. It's good to see you again."  
  
"I could say the same thing." Our smiles grow wider, if possible.  
  
"Listen, at the castle, they really haven't been giving me extensive combat training. I was wondering...maybe you and Shana could teach me a thing or two?"  
  
"Um, yeah maybe. Shana, you up for something?"  
  
"Am I ever!" She shouts back enthusiastically, and I turn back to Albert and nod. He smiles again, and we take him to the backyard.  
  
"Ok, Al, do you know how to dodge or deflect projectiles?"  
  
"Er..."  
  
"I'll take that as a no. Shana, do you have your dull arrows ready?"  
  
"Right here!" Albert still doesn't get it. Shana put on the quiver of arrows and puts one in her bow, aiming at Albert. He seems horrified.  
  
"I don't want you to shoot me!"  
  
"No, no! These are dull arrows they won't hurt the slightest bit if they hit you."  
  
"Well, ok...if you say so." He takes his spear, which was attached to his back by straps, and goes into a defensive stance.  
  
"Ready?" I ask.  
  
"Ready." His voice does actually sound determined.  
  
"Go ahead Shana!" She let's fly with a single arrow, which Albert tries to deflect. He misses it, but it misses him.  
  
"Shana! You're supposed to aim straight at him for him to achieve a sense of urgency!"  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that I don't want to hit him."  
  
"That wasn't the case with me!" She laughs and readies another arrow.  
  
"Ok, ok. I'll do it right this time. Ready, Albert?"  
  
"Ready!" She let's go of another arrow, and her aim is true. It's heading straight towards Albert's chest. He brings his spear to the front, and turns it horizontally. It impacts his chest, and a little wind is knocked out of him.  
  
"Ah! Damn, I thought you said it didn't hurt!"  
  
"Well, there has to be SOME sort of penalty for messing up. Ok, here's what you did wrong: When an arrow is flying towards your chest area, always have the staff vertical. That way, your arms are sort of crossed over your chest a little bit, adding extra protection. Think, what is more expendable? Your chest, or your arm?"  
  
"I get it. C'mon, I'm ready for another one." Shana readies one more arrow, and it flies through the air. Albert's eyes narrow, and he swings his staff into a vertical position. The arrow bounces harmlessly off the staff, and he proudly retains his standing form.  
  
"Good. Now, let's try some more aimed at different part of the body."  
  
"Oh boy." Albert let's out a sigh, and goes back to his defensive stance.  
  
*  
  
Albert has almost completed the deflecting training. As Shana readies her last arrow, he falls to his knees, using the spear for support.  
  
"Al? You ok?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Shana. I...I'm just tired, that's all."  
  
"I'll be right back with some water." She leaves her quiver and bow, and goes back inside. I sit down next to Albert, and he asks me something...personal.  
  
"When are you going to tell Shana? You know she wants you to say it!"  
  
"No I don't! I'm not sure! I just don't want to take any chances! Not until I'm one hundred percent sure! And will you stop calling her 'Mrs.' Shana?! It's driving me nuts! What if she finds out?!"  
  
"Dart, my friend, she'll find out eventually. Because you'll have to tell her. Sonner or later, you'll have to tell her."  
  
"Well, I'd rather it be later than sooner."  
  
"Doesn't matter. She'll find out sometime."  
  
"Not until I'm sure, I can't just say that I lo-"  
  
"Here you go!" I stop my sentence abruptly, and Shana hands us both a glass of water. She herself takes one, and gulps it down. Maybe shooting arrows is more work than I thought. Yeah, I guess you would need intense concentration, and a good eye. As I drink my own water, I see Albert, who is giving me some sort of look. He smiles while drinking, and almost spills a little on his lap. Suddenly, a great idea hits me.  
  
"Albert, why don't you stay with us for a little bit? It'd be nice to have your company around."  
  
"Oh, yes! Please?!" Shana wants this to happen as much as I want it to.  
  
"I think that would be a wonderful idea. Thank you for inviting me to stay."  
  
"No problem." No, wait. We don't have enough rooms. But a wicked smile spreads across Albert's face. What is he up to?  
  
"But wait. You don't have enough rooms..." This sentence slips out of his mouth, and instantly, I know what he's trying to do.  
  
"No, no! It's ok! Dart and I can share a room, while you have Dart's room!" DAMN!! It worked too! I really wish she hadn't of said that!  
  
"Is that ok with you Dart?" Not really, but I didn't want to upset Shana.  
  
"Sure. I can stay with her."  
  
"It's decided then." Oh man, now what's going to happen? I'm staying in Shana's room, and a friend that wants me to admit everything to her is also staying with us! Argh! What am I going to do?!  
  
-  
  
YUA: Heehee, I just had to add Albert, for Fifi's sake-  
  
Fifi: Wheeeeeee!  
  
YUA: And plus, Albert is my second fav character-  
  
Miranda::coughs::  
  
YUA: Erm, second favorite MALE character, so I just had to add him somehow! And there he is! I happys now! ^_________^ 


	3. Burning Promise

YUA: Soa! Sorry for taking so long to update this! I was working on something else...And Fifi, I know you're an avid Shana hater, but I'm a helpless romantic, sooo...you get the idea, right?  
  
-  
  
No Time For You  
  
-  
  
"Dart! Albert! Come sit!" Shana's voice resonates throughout the house, and a low growl forms in my stomach.  
  
"Ah, since when did Mrs. Shana cook?"  
  
"Albert, will you cut it out?!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Mrs part!"  
  
"But it will be true, will it not?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Dart! Albert! Are you guys here?!"  
  
"Coming!"  
  
"Saved by the dinner bell, eh?"  
  
"Quiet." Albert and I make our way to the table, and take a seat, Shana in between myself and Albert.  
  
"What have we here? Potatoes and steak? Looks appetizing!"  
  
"Thank you, Al!" Oh man, It's almost time to hit the sack...I need to stall this dinner as long as possible...  
  
"So, Albert, what have you been up to?"  
  
"Well, I really wasn't doing anything. A had just woken up when you called. Nothing was planned for the day. I guess it was one of my rare off days. But what have you and Shana been doing?" Shana answered this question.  
  
"We just got back. It was a long way."  
  
"But it didn't even take us a year to reach Melbu!"  
  
"Well, yes, but on our way back we stopped to help any towns that needed rebuilding, money, or some other kind of help."  
  
"That's very charitable."  
  
"It was Dart's idea."  
  
"Really? That's not something I would expect from Dart..." A wide smirk replaced his small smile.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"Well, once you get to know him, he's really nice."  
  
"Um..." I REALLY don't like being talked about in third person. It doesn't feel right. It's sounds like they don't care that I'm here.  
  
"What do you two plan to do in the future...?" Albert gave me a strange kinda look, and I knew exactly why.  
  
"What about you and Emille?" Albert almost choked on the food in his mouth after I said that.  
  
"Who told you about that?!"  
  
"Are you kidding? It went across all of Endiness in a flash. Word has it Emille is expecting..." A lovely shade of crimson, one matching my armor, blanketed Albert's face.  
  
"Um, well, I, uh..." Shana's eyes went wide.  
  
"Have you decided on a name yet?!"  
  
"Eh...well, we, er, Emille wants to, uh..."  
  
"Wanna talk about something else?" Albert felt relieved that I had said that.  
  
"Um, yes. Please. Although, I am feeling a bit tired..." My eyes widen with embarrassment, and I nearly choke on my drink. I stare right at him. I know exactly what he's getting at...  
  
"Oh, that's right! It's almost time for bed isn't it?" No, no, no...please, Soa, no...  
  
"Well, I can start cleaning up now. Are you done Albert?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." Shana takes his plate and her own, and puts them in the sink.  
  
"Dart? What about you?"  
  
"Not yet. I'll take care of the rest. You can go to sleep now, if you like."  
  
"Alright, thanks." She walks off to her bedroom, in which I will also be staying tonight...  
  
"What's wrong with you?!"  
  
"I'm just tired, that's all..."  
  
"I bet."  
  
"Dart, you need to tell her."  
  
"But...I can't!"  
  
"You're being an idiot."  
  
"Then let me!"  
  
"She won't last forever. She's going to think you don't love her."  
  
"I..." Soa, he's right...maybe...I...argh!  
  
"I can't! God, I'm a dragoon, and I'm afraid of rejection!"  
  
"You shouldn't even worry about rejection. You know she loves you."  
  
"But what if it's a family tie sorta thing?!"  
  
"Dart, please. Sure, she may seem like your little sister, but it's more than that to her. Get it through your thick head: She loves you."  
  
"I...I guess we'll find out...tonight..."  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Are you regretting what you just said?" I put my hands over my face, and starting crying on the inside.  
  
"...Yes."  
  
"Dart, Dart, Dart...trust me. She'll be so relieved that you asked. It was the exact same thing with Emille."  
  
"Emille is royalty! Shana isn't!"  
  
"She should be in your eyes."  
  
"She is, but---"  
  
"Isn't that enough, then? If she's that important to you, make sure she knows that she is important. It so simple Dart, yet your making it the most complicated matter in Endiness."  
  
"Maybe so, but it's for a good reason!"  
  
"And what reason is that?"  
  
"To see if...uh..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ah, just leave me alone! I already made a promise, so gimme some time by myself, alright?!"  
  
"Alright, but if you don't tell her, you better watch out for me."  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." I watch as Albert disappears into my room, which he will be staying in while I stay with Shana. Ok, so I made a promise to tell her. I guess the time is right...I really should tell her...guess it's now or never. It's my date with fate. My deal with destiny...here goes nothing...  
  
I got up from my seat, making my way to Shana's room. I open the door, seeing her about to get into bed, sliding under the covers.  
  
"Hey Dart."  
  
"Uh, hey."  
  
"Soa, I'm tired. It's so strange though...I haven't done that much today..." She looked so peaceful...and here I am, about to rock her world with a single, innocent question...  
  
"Dart? What's the matter?" I guess she can see the doubt in my eyes...Because I know I'm somewhat close to tears. But as the words I was trying to say slowly showed themselves to me, those soon-to-come tears were replaced with a fire that was burning uncontrollably.  
  
"Dart?"  
  
"Shana...I..." For a second, her eyes widened, almost looking hopeful.  
  
"I love you, Shana."  
  
"Dart...I...I can't..." I take a seat next to her, trying to calm her down, and at the same time, await her answer.  
  
"I...I can't say the feeling's mutual..."  
  
"AH!" I wake up with a jump, and see Shana lying next to me, her chest rising and falling, and her eyes closed with a smile on her face. So it was just a dream...but was so real. My body is covered by a thin film of cold sweat, and my heart Is beating rapidly against my chest, like a drum. I can't break my promise...  
  
"Shana? Shana, wake up. I need to talk to you." I gently shake her sleeping form.  
  
"Mmm...Dart..." I stop my hands from shaking. Now they're shaking by themselves. They're trembling. That didn't sound like she said my name. It sounded more like...like...like she was moaning my name...yes, tonight would be the night.  
  
"Please, Shana. Wake up." I shake her once more, and her eyes flutter open, and a yawn escapes her mouth.  
  
"Dart...? What is it?" She turns over, and props her head up on her arm, and her eyes are scanning my face, trying to anticipate the coming conversation...or, confession, rather. My eyes are burning with the same fire from my dreams, and so is my heart.  
  
-  
  
YUA: I'm gonna leave it at that..XD Sorry for the cliffhanger. But next one is going to be the last chapter. And I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. But stay tuned, and come back when I update the last chappie! Will Dart be humiliated or hugged? 


	4. Feeling Found

YUA: Ok, despite not having a lot of reviews for this one, I still think that this was one of my favorite stories to write. I like Dart and Shana pairngs, so I might do more of them in the future! And a big thanks to all of my reviewers! ^___^  
  
-  
  
No Time For You  
  
-  
  
"Dart? Is everything okay?"  
  
"Shana...when did we first meet?" She curled up, holding her knees against her chest, trying to recall.  
  
"At...at the market. Our eyes met, and we just became friends from then on."  
  
"What...what sparked your interest towards me?"  
  
"This isn't like you. Talking about your past and feelings. What's bothering you, Dart?"  
  
"Answer me. Please."  
  
"I don't know. Something about you...you seemed...mischievous...you seemed like a troublemaker. As soon as you saw me, something lit in your eye."  
  
"What about that time in the forest? Remember that?"  
  
"With that wild cat? Yeah, I thought I was gonna get hurt! But then you come in save me! Just like you.." We both share a brief laugh, and I get up off the bed, pacing back and forth in front of her.  
  
"Well? What's the matter?" She swings her legs out over the side of the bed.  
  
"I was just thinking..."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"...What..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What...am I to you?"  
  
"What are...? Well, I've always seen you as a close friend..."  
  
"Hm..."  
  
"Now answer me."  
  
"Wha---?"  
  
"Tell me. What is bothering you so much as to wake you up? At this hour, no less. C'mon, you can tell me. I want you to tell me. It's what I'm here for." The fire in my heart is raging now, big enough to burn down Seles again. But my eyes are threatening to douse the flames. I can feel tears beginning to flood my eyes...  
  
"I been wanting to say this for a while now..." I'm staring right at her, and I see her bottom lip is trembling a little bit...does she know what I'm about to say?  
  
"Then say it." Her eyes are shimmering...she must have a few tears coming. Then she must know what's coming.  
  
"Shana...I...I.."  
  
"Say it."  
  
"I love you...Shana." Those words fed the burning fire, fanning the flames, and nothing could put it out. He corners of her mouth are twitching, forming a slight smile. But it quickly fades, and her face is solemn, making me wonder if my dream is going to be reality.  
  
"Dart...I..."She slowly gets up from the bed, holding her face in her hands, crying. I didn't mean to hurt her. Is that what I did?  
  
"What took you so long?!" The next second, she's burying her face into my chest, pounding with her fists. I...I didn't mean to hurt her so much...  
  
"Why did it take you so long to say that?!"  
  
"Shana, I'm sorry..."  
  
"No! Answer me! Why did it take so long?!"  
  
"I...I was..."  
  
"Answer me Dart!"  
  
"I was afraid." She stops pounding my chest, but is still sobbing, and by now my chest is soaked from her crying.  
  
"Dart...I...I thought..."  
  
"Shana?"  
  
"I thought you had no time for me!"  
  
"Hey, hey! No, don't say that!" She's still against my chest, so I take a chance and wrap my arms around her. She seems to calm down a little bit...  
  
"Say it again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Say it again...please."  
  
"I love you Shana."  
  
"Dart..." There it is again. She didn't just say my name. She reached her arms around me, and I made the embrace tighter, not wanting to let go.  
  
"I love you too." I've been waiting an equal amount of time to hear those words...a tear slips out and runs down my face. Just a single, solitary tear. She looked up, seeing that lone tear, and smiled. I don't know why, but a question slipped out...  
  
"Can I...?"  
  
"Must you ask?" She stood on her toes to meet my face, and closed the space in between our lips. A surge rushed through me, different than the others. A surge of want, care, and love. This is what she's been waiting for. All of our stress and hurt washed away, although, I could still sense a few tears rolling down her face. She broke the kiss, taking a quick breath, and resumed resting on my chest. My arms still wrapped around her figure, I started rocking gently, as if swaying in the wind. She let out another sob.  
  
"Shh, shhhh...what's wrong?"  
  
"N-Nothing..." I know that right now, Albert is either smiling in his sleep or he's standing by the door, smiling to himself. I know I'll be going to sleep happy, now.  
  
-  
  
YUA: Ah, there we go. A hopeless romantic...yeah, I fit the bill. Bah, so what? It's not a bad thing...is it? Don't think so...hmmm..Oh! Oh! I'll be coming out with a Lavitz/Rose fic is the near future a.k.a. maybe in a few weeks. It was a request by a friend of mine on AOL IM (I don't own it). So, it's for her! ^___^ 


End file.
